


Abandoned Blanket

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	Abandoned Blanket

She liked the feeling of blankets covering her, the heat and pressure of them, and how she felt like she could cocoon herself away from the shit that was going on outside her bed and her hotel room. The blanket on the very top of the haphazard pile covering her curled up body was a patchwork of blues, whites and purples and had seen enough years gone by that its edges were frayed and a few small holes had appeared in recent times. It was the one blanket that she was not ever going to be without, however. Because of its history…

Switching off the lamp beside her bed, she closed her eyes and laughed as she heard her musical partner’s low curse. Yes, Stevie could have waited for him to return from the bathroom before turning off the last bit of light in her suite but this was far more amusing. Minutes later, she was squirming and moaning as the blankets were pulled off her and his hands were roaming her body, fingers teasing and applying pressure alternatively. Why did he have to be so damn good? It would be so much easier to keep her promises - those she’d sincerely made to Lindsey, to Kristen and to herself - if Lindsey weren’t so incredibly attractive to her. If she didn’t love him quite so much. He slowed his movements and lay beside her, keeping a hand on her hip and resting his head on her bared breasts. “Didn’t tire you out enough, Ms Nicks, if you’re still awake enough to be playing evil games with me so I stub my toe on your damn furniture…”

She stretched out, making sure to slip her leg between his. “Feel free to tire me out some more, old man, if you can handle it.”

"I’ll handle you," he growled, claiming her still bruised lips with a scorching kiss.

"Not if I handle you first," she sighed into his mouth, reaching down to stroke him.

"Stevie," he gasped. "Not, not too-"

"Love you, baby. Please, just touch me. Now."

Sometime later, as they lay sated and exhausted on the bed, hands loosely clasped together as they gazed sleepy-eyed at each other, Stevie had one last request.

"Blanket, Lindsey…" she whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Wha?"

"Our blanket."

"Oh."

And so Lindsey quickly dug around at the foot of the bed for the patchwork quilt, pulling it up so it lay over both of them. “Thanks for that, honey.”

"Always."

"For the sex as well."

Lindsey laughed loudly as he settled down behind Stevie, cradling her in his arms. “Again. Always.”


End file.
